La lutte ultime ou Les tribulations d'une Mary Sue
by Princess Titania
Summary: OS tragicoparodique - Harry Potter combat Voldemort au côté d’une alliée de grande valeur…


**Titre :** La lutte ultime

**Auteur :** Princess Titania

**Disclamer : **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKRowling sauf Rose-Mary Serenity Sue Da Lil'Elundryl. Je ne perçoit rien non plus en écrivant.

**Résumé :** Harry Potter combat Voldemort au côté d'une alliée de grande valeur…

**Genre :** PWP, présence d'un OC, Parodie.

**Note :** C'est sensé être parodique, certains comprendrons, d'autres non. La fin est conne, c'est mon humour noir. Fic tragicomique (si c'est pas trop présomptueux), mais il ne faut pas y chercher quelque chose d'intelligent.

* * *

C'était le combat décisif, des forces du bien contre celles du mal.

Harry et la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal faisaient face à Lord Voldemort, l'innommable. Les deux sorciers se tenaient droitement sur le bord d'une falaise, l'air déterminé.

La professeur était arrivée à Poudlard traînant derrière elle une aura de puissance et de bonté. Harry s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, c'était le jour de la rentrée.

Ce jour là, il discutait calmement avec ses deux amis de toujours, Ron et Hermione. La répartition venait d'avoir lieu, et la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard allait présenter les professeur. A ce moment, une vague de lumière envahit la grande salle, la nuit du plafond magique avait fait place à un soleil éclatant en pleine soirée.

Une femme resplendissante marchait d'un pas lent et aérien jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Elle inspirait le respect à tous, Serpentards comme Gryffondors. Les garçons était aveuglé par sa beauté, et les filles apaisées, elle semblait être plus qu'une Vélane. Malgré l'absence de vents, ses cheveux long, doux et soyeux flottaient derrière elle. Ils étaient écarlate, comme une flamme sacrée qui réchauffait les cœurs. Son tatouage stellaire aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel sur sa tempe contrastait magnifiquement avec sa crinière. Elle avait une cicatrice qui parcourait sa joue droite sans déformer son délicat visage, il lui donnait un air sauvage. Son teint légèrement halé faisait ressortir sa bouche charnue et sanguine, elle inspirait tout simplement l'énergie, le calme, la vertu, l'intelligence et le courage à la fois. Elle lança un regard profond à Harry, il se noyait dans le violet améthyste et le bleu aquatique de ses yeux vairons, tous deux parsemés d'étoiles dorées aussi brillants que le soleil. Il sentait que cette femme qui croisait son destin était peut-être aussi puissante que l'ex-directeur.

Son corps menu et élancé imposait malgré tout une force et un magnétisme. Elle avait pour elle la vigueur de la jeunesse.

Elle leva la main, une gerbe d'étincelles vinrent traîner derrière elle. Elle n'avait nullement besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie. La salle n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse que ce jour là, chacun impressionné par son entrée.

Elle se plaça à côté de Mac Gonagall, que celle ci présenta.

- Voici Rose-Mary Serenity Sue Da Lil'Elundryl. Elle est la nièce de notre défunt directeur, et est fille d'une Vélane. Elle vous enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal. Elle à fait ses études à Beauxbâtonset fut la disciple talentueuse de son oncle. Elle est âgée de 54 ans.

La nouvelle provoqua l'étonnement de l'assemblée, Harry lui en aurait donné une vingtaine.

Rose-Mary Serenity Sue Da Lil'Elundryl allait parler, l'assemblé était pendu à ses lèvres pulpeuses, impatients de l'écouter.

- Votre directrice m'a appelée alors que je régnais sur l'îlot des rêves, enfin de vous former au mieux contre le mal pour lutter contre Voldemort.

La salle, tout d'abord bercée par sa voix d'une clarté et d'une noblesse folle, frémit au nom du mage noir. « Quel courage ! Quel tempérament » se dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Rose-Mary Serenity Sue Da Lil'Elundryl et Harry Potter étaient donc sur la fameuse falaise et dévisageaient Voldemort. Rose-Mary Serenity Sue Da Lil'Elundryl leva la main et invoqua la foudre.

Un éclair surpuissant fendit le ciel et rompit la falaise ou elle se trouvait. Elle chut, elle avait beau être parfaite, elle ne savait pas voler sans balais et ne pensa pas à transplaner. Comme quoi, la perfection ne sauve personne de la mort.

Plus tard, Harry descendit voir où elle était, il ne trouva qu'un steak haché imbibé et baignant dans de la sauce bolognaise.

**Fin**

* * *

_J'éspère que ça n'en a pas deçu, je l'avais dit, c'est con XD N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, j'accèpte les tomates, autant que les roses. En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de m'acharner sur une Mary Sue, je voulais écrire cette fic depuis longtemps. Ma fic en cours sur Naruto n'aura pas une fin "coup de théatre" telle que celle ci, on ne s'inquiète pas XD Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
